Sleeping Sabrina
by Queen of Air and Darkness
Summary: A response to cutiereader968's challenge. Discover how Sabrina got cursed and the part Puck played in it. And there's a much more sinister plot than that.Rated T because er...well..there's Puckbrina and they're older than the books... you know what I mean
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my 2nd fanfiction. Yeah! I wrote this for cutiereader968's 'A New Fairytale' challenge. Puckabrina fans, or just Puck fans in general, will thank me in the end (I hope). So read on!**

**Sabrina POV**

"Ready for sword practice, Grimm?" My absolute least favorite person in the world walked up to me (well, one of them anyway) with his normal mischievous smirk. His green eyes sparkled, matching the mischief in his smile.

I snorted. "It's not practice as much as a game of 'Sabrina wins constantly' when I'm fighting against you, .fairy-boy. Your wooden sword doesn't do much against my metal one."

Puck shrugged. "Well it's just that, you know with the curse thing and stuff-" he cut off abruptly, as if he had been saying something he shouldn't have been.

I straightened. "Curse? What are you talking about, Puck? I've got a curse on me?"

He shuffled and looked down at his feet muttering something. Then I got what was going on.

"Oh," I said, wanting to smack myself for being an idliot. "You're just trying to distract me so I'll lose when we fight. Well, it's not going to work. You have your puny wooden sword and I have a real one. I'm definitely going to win."

He straightened and his mischievous smirk turned into a predatory grin. "Fine, Grimm, if that's how you want to play it, I'll use what you called a "real" sword." His pink streaked wings popped out of his back and he flew off to the armory. He returned a minute later, his wooden sword gone, a metal broadsword with a ruby in it's hilt taking it's place. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to taunt him….

Puck advanced quickly and took a swing at my head. I ducked and took a jab at his midsection, which he had to jump back to parry. I slashed at his arm, but missed. He laughed and began advancing. I spotted movement coming from behind him and focused on it, seeing Daphne running towards us with a panicked expression on her face. I dropped my sword without thinking and held my hands in front of me in a _stop _motion.

But I hadn't noticed that Puck had already taken a swing. He tried to stop it and had only part success, stopping it just as the point touched the middle of my left pointer finger. I we both watched as a small crimson droplet of blood welled up around the bright silver metal. That was the last thing as saw before blackness fell over my eyes. The last thing I heard before the darkness could cover my ears was Puck, saying softly what might have been "I'm sorry."

**Puck POV**

I saw Sabrina (I had long since given up on calling her Grimm inside the privacy of my own mind) begin to fall and dropped my sword, rushing to catch her. I managed to and set her gently on the ground. Marshmallow ran up.

"Puck? What happened? I was just coming over to tell you something _awesome_ and then you hit her or something and she fainted, like she is now. Why did she faint? It only looked like a little prick and it's not like Sabrina hasn't seen blood before. It's weird, I thought-" she babbled, so fast I had a hard time picking words out of the chipmunk chatter.

"Marshmallow, I need you to get everyone. Something has happened to Sabrina and I need to tell them about it." I said, surprising myself at how sharp my voice sounded.

She must have heard it too, because she said "Okay, I'll be back in a jiffy." **(AN: hehe, jiffy. I love that word, and I never use it, but it sounds like something Daphne would say.) **

True to her word, Daphne was back shortly after with the whole crew: Granny Relda, Henry and Veronica, Jake and Briar Rose, Mr. Canis and Red, along with Charming and Snow White. They saw me sitting next to an unconscious Sabrina and began asking questions a million miles an hour. But the person who's voice cut through the noise was Henry. His face was red as he screamed "What the heck is this hoodlum doing with my daughter? Why is she unconscious? What did he do to her?"

"I think you've just used up your question marks and exclamation points for the day." I told him and his face grew even more tomato colored. The Old Lady laid a reassuring hand on her son's arm.

"Now, Henry dear, I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this." she said to him, then of course turned to me. "Puck, please explain how this happened."

I took a deep breath and told them. "About a week ago, I heard one of the Hand members that we have surveillance on saying that the Master was going to curse Sa-Grimm with the Sleeping Beauty curse." We all seemed to glance at Briar Rose at the same time. She blushed and looked down and I continued my story as everyone's gazes (or glares in Henry's case) returned to me. "They said that to make it easier, it wouldn't take a spindle, just any sharp metal object to prick either of her pointer fingers, and then she would fall asleep for the hundred years. I was going to tell you, but then I figured you wouldn't let Sabrina fight and then she would get mad at you, and of course she would figure out that I had something to do with it and then she would be mad at _me_, which of course I didn't want. So I've been using my wooden sword when we fight, but then she was taunting me and saying that I wouldn't win because I was using my wooden sword, so I was stupid and rose to meet the challenge, thinking _hey it's not like I'm going to manage to prick one of her pointer fingers with a sword_ except she threw her hands up, I think because she saw Marshmallow coming toward us. I had already begun to swing it and it just managed to land on her pointer finger. And so the curse happened."

They stared at me for a few seconds, taking in my story.

"So it _is_ your fault my daughter is doomed to a hundred year sleep!" Henry raged and punched me in the nose. I heard it crack a split second before it started flowing blood.

"Henry! Why did you do that? Now we have to wait before he can wake up Sabrina!" Veronica chastised him.

I blushed and Henry's face grew angry again. "I am not letting that…that… _fairy_ kiss my daughter!" He said 'fairy' like it was a curse. Which it totally wasn't, because, hey, fairies rock. Or at least this fairy does. Jake put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, Puck, let's get you cleaned up, and we can come back when Henry's come to his senses."

I didn't like the sound of that, but I followed him anyway. By the time we got to the bathrooms, my nose had stopped bleeding, but my face and hands were red from dried blood. He helped wash the blood off and then took my favorite green hoodie, claiming he could get it stain free. That left me in just my t-shirt, which I wasn't to happy about. When I was deemed clean, we walked back to where this others still were, waiting around the sleeping Sabrina. All the women- Briar Rose, Veronica, Red, even the Old Lady- looked happy. Daphne was biting her palm.

On the opposite side of things, Henry was scowling, looking angrily at me, and Mr. Canis wore his regular straight faced expression.

"If you're going to do it, kid, then hurry up and do it while my back's turned." Henry growled.

I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, my face flushing. "Um…."

"Come on, Puck! It will be fine!" Daphne cheered. Or at least I think that's what she said, because she was speaking around her palm, which hadn't left her mouth.

I still hesitated. Yes, I wanted to kiss Sabrina. I had wanted to for a long time. But I didn't want it like this, with her whole family around us and her unconscious. I wanted to kiss her when she was awake and we were in private and she had a say in what was going on. _Something is better than nothing, right?_

Giving up all my inhibitions, I bent over and kissed her. Her sparkling blue eyes opened immediately and as soon as she realized who she was kissing, she pulled back and punched me in the nose. As blood began spurting everywhere, my only thought was _Now I'm going to have to go around shirtless. _

**A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry if Puck was OOC, but that's how I write, and I think Puck is better that way. So, how was it? Horrible? Awesome? Awwww worthy? tell me in a review. Come on, press the little button, it doesn't bite! :)**

**Queen of Air and Darkness**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: I've gotten two requests to write a second chapter of this, even though it was supposed to be a one-shot. So I did! This chapter (actually, probably the rest of the story) is dedicated to thefayzqueen for being the one to come up with the idea of what I should write to continue the story. She was the one who jumpstarted me into writing more. Thanks so much, girly! Also thanks to those who reviewed: razzledazzle1606, Curlscat, The Mystery Keeper, and fifi () and anonymous reviewer. **

**Disclaimer (I always forget these): I do not own Sisters Grimm. Unfortunatly. Sigh. **

_Giving up all my inhibitions, I bent over and kissed her. Her sparkling blue eyes opened immediately and as soon as she realized who she was kissing, she pulled back and punched me in the nose. As blood began spurting everywhere, my only thought was **Now I'm going to have to go around shirtless. **_

I quickly stood up, holding my hand under my nose.

"What the hell was that for?" Sabrina and I shouted at each other at the same time, but for different reasons. (**A/N: Sorry for the swearing, but this **_**is**_** rated T and I like swearing when I write. If you don't like, don't read.)**

"You kissed me!" she yelled, as if the answer should be obvious.

"I kissed you 'cause otherwise you would have stayed asleep for a hundred years!" I retorted angrily.

Her eyes widened for a second, rose petal lips forming an "o" of surprise.

Filled with a strange kind of glee at leaving her speechless, I stalked off to get a clean shirt and take care of the blood once again covering me.

I returned several minutes later. Sabrina was still sitting with a surprised expression where I'd left her, though the others had left. I began to breathe a sigh of relief, thinking that it would be easier to explain to her when it was just the two of us. Maybe I could get her to see that us kissing hadn't been such a bad thing after all. But the sigh of relief quickly turned into a fearful intake of breath. Would she be mad at me? _Really_ mad at me, mad enough to seriously hurt me? I approached her cautiously and slid down next to her.

"Uh, Sabrina?" she glanced at me and her stunned grew, if possible, more surprised. "I promise I'll explain. I'm sorry about that." _Liar_ my conscience whispered to me. _You don't regret the kiss at all. You _loved_ it. You would have kept on kissing her if she hadn't punched you. You would kiss her right now if you weren't afraid of the consequences. _

_Shut up! _I told it. Great, now I was arguing with myself.

"You called me Sabrina." she said softly in a totally un-Sabrina-like manner. I mentally cursed.

"Uh, yeah, so?" I tried to maintain composure.

"Nothing." she replied, some of her old fire back in her voice. "You just normally call me Grimm, so…"

We both sat in awkward silence for a minute. Then I decided to end the awkwardness (and the silence) by explaining why I had kissed her. I told her the same thing I had told the others. When I finished, all she said was "Why didn't you want me mad at you? Isn't that kind of what you live for?"

I swore under my breath. Two mistakes in two minutes of each other. I was messed up today. "Umm… well… it's just…" I was spared from an answer when she kissed me, putting her sweet, smooth lips up against mine. I turned towards her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my lap. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and for a few moments, everything else faded away, and it was bliss, pure bliss.

That was ruined when someone screamed "Get a room!"

Sabrina, being the awesome bad a** girl that she is, turned and gave the guy who had said that the finger. I laughed at her audacity. She turned around, still in my lap, but I could tell the moment had been ruined. So I didn't bother to protest when she scooted out of my embrace and stood up. She offered me her hand and I took it, letting her pull me to my feet.

She met my eyes. "I'm hoping we can do that again some time? Soon?"

A smile, one that held only a hint of mischief instead of the usual ton, grew on my face. "Anytime." I said and watched as she walked away.

In the Scarlet Hand's base, the Master watched the proceedings. _So, _he thought to himself _Starfish has to many looking out for her to really be a weak link in the chain. The fairy boy, however… he has no one watching out for him but himself. And with her greatest protector, who also happens to be the one she loves, gone, their second greatest fighter will be down for the count. We may win this war yet. _

**A/N: So, how did you like it? Or did you think it should have just stayed a one-shot. The only way to tell me is to REVIEW! And I accept anonymous reviews, so even if you don't have an account, you can still tell me what you think. Come on, make me happy and review! :)**


	3. Happy Birthday!

**A/N: Ya! I managed to get this out! Even though I typed it late, I still think it's decent. Warning: this is pretty fluffy, but there's still some stuff that's important for you to read. You're going to hate me for the ending! *mischievious, Puck-like smile*. This goes out to chloeify123, thefayzqueen (of course) and The Mystery Keeper! Here it is, girly, hope you enjoy it! All three of them favorited this story which puts them on my eternal "nice person" list. :)**

**Recap below, then the new material starts at Sabrina POV. **

In the Scarlet Hand's base, the Master watched the proceedings. _So, _he thought to himself _Starfish has to many looking out for her to really be a weak link in the chain. The fairy boy, however… he has no one watching out for him but himself. And with her greatest protector, who also happens to be the one she loves, gone, their second greatest fighter will be down for the count. We may win this war yet. _

**Sabrina POV**

_His soft lips were on mine, moving gently. It felt… I lost the ability to form coherent thoughts as he laid me gently down on the bed. "I love you" he whispered, but I couldn't reply, as my lips were otherwise occupied…_

"Sabrina!" Daphne's voice shook me out of my peaceful sleep. I turned over, wishing that she hadn't woken me up when she had, hoping to catch the dream that was quickly fading away. All I could remember now was bare skin and Puck.

"Sabrina, come on, sleepyhead!" Daphne shook me. I reluctantly sat up and opened my eyes. "Oh, good, you're finally awake! You have to get up. Puck said that he has a surprise for you and you have to meet him in a few minutes. Come on, come on, we're barely going to have time to do your makeup!"

The only words I processed were _Puck, surprise, _and _a few minutes._

I got up and threw on a white fitted tank top and straight leg blue jeans. I put on a necklace with a pendent that was a bright green, wanting to add some color to the outfit. I ran a brush through my hair, glad that it was behaving for once.

It had been a month or so since Puck had woken me up from that curse and we had kissed. Twice. It was also a month (or so) since Puck and I had started dating. Of course, Dad was furious when he found out, but there wasn't really anything he could do about it. And even though we had started dating, not much had changed between us. He still pulled pranks on me, though they weren't as bad, and we still insulted and annoyed the hell out of each other. At the end of the day, though, I really did love him.

And of course, one of the main differences were the times like these, where he would plan something special for us. I slipped on a pair of green flats and walked outside to where Puck was surely waiting, ignoring Daphne's cries of "You're not even wearing any concealer!"

Sure enough, I found him waiting underneath an old tree, twisted and bent, with flaky bark. His lanky form barely fit under it's low branches. He was faced away from me at first, but he turned around, as if he could sense my eyes on him. His green eyes sparkled and I ran to him.

"Ready for a special breakfast?" He asked.

I guess it was a rhetorical question, because a second later, he had swept me off my feet, holding me to his chest, one arm under my knees, the other supporting my back. His wings popped out of his back and we lifted off. I snuggled into him as we flew, glad for his warm body that was shielding me from the wind.

Several minutes later, we touched down in a small meadow. A lake sparkled a few yards away. A tree, branches wide and full with bright green leaves, sat near the edge of the lake, and a picnic blanket and a basket sat waiting. Puck led me over to the blanket and sat down with me. He set the picnic basket between us and began pulling things out of it: toast, pancakes, waffles, fruit, yogurt, a jug of milk and a pot of coffee.

I stared wide-eyed at the spread. "How did you set all this up?"

He laughed, a genuine smile gracing his face. "I've been planning this for a few weeks now."

I glanced at him "Why?" Puck had led me to believe that he would randomly have the urge to surprise me, that it never was planned. He would throw it together in an hour at most. For him to be planning this for _weeks… _what was up?

"Because, idiot." Puck said, pretending to act annoyed, but he couldn't keep his obvious happiness from staying out of his eyes. "It's your birthday."

I wanted to smack myself. I had totally forgotten that it was my birthday! I hadn't even been thinking about it, I was to caught up in thinking about the war. And the man that was sitting in front of me, of course. There had been disturbing rumors of the late, and we were preparing for a battle that we knew was going to happen soon.

But Puck had taken the time to set this all up for me, not bothering to worry about our lives in exchange for my happiness for a day. Is that not a perfect boyfriend?

"Thank you, Puck." I said softly, putting as much sincerity into my voice as I could. "This is amazing. I can't believe you would do this for me."

He blushed, his mischievous grin turning into an embarrassed one. "Well, dig in!"

I obliged and we ate and talked and laughed. We ended up staying there for a better part of the day. When the sun began dipping low in the sky, I sighed and said, "We should probably get back shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. Henry will probably freak and say that I was compromising your virtue." he replied with a little laugh. I let him pick me up and we flew back. He landed outside the place I shared with Daphne and my mom. "I had a lot of fun today, Sabrina. Thanks." He bent and gave me a kiss on my forehead, then with a mischievous grin, lifted back into the air and was gone.

I fell asleep that night with his name in my thoughts and my heart.

"Sabrina! Sabrina! Hey wake up!" Daphne's voice was panicked, shrieking in my ear.

I sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "What, Daphne?"

Wide-eyed, my sister exclaimed "Puck's missing!"

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Told you you would hate me! And guess what: I won't start writing the next chapter until at least five people review. So if you want me to write, you better review! I know a ton more of you are reading this story than you say, because I checked the traffic stats. Hey, does anyone know what the difference between hits and visitors is? Sorry, I'm not a techie person. But REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Queen of Air and Darkness**


	4. Ideas, anyone?

**A/N: Okay, chapter four! Yeah! This is a pretty short chapter, I know. I'm sorry, please don't eat me. But so many of you were like UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE! So i was like OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! So here it is. Another cliffy. I would say I'm sorry about that, but I'm not. Oh, the joys of being a writer. :)**

**Thanks to (), Doglover231, Trolololololololol (I think that's enough lols), The Mystery Keeper, chloeify123, (), and (). I thank you all for reviewing, even though I wish the () people would put their names. Maybe I'll start not excepting anonymous reviews. What will you all do then? *evil laugh* Okay, enough of my babble. Read on. **

**Disclaimer: I'm a QUEEN. A QUEEN. Which means that I'm not a guy. Which means that I'm not Micheal Buckley. Which means I do not own this wonderful amazing series we all love. Unfortunately. Sigh. **

_"Sabrina! Sabrina! Hey wake up!" Daphne's voice was panicked, shrieking in my ear._

_I sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "What, Daphne?"_

_Wide-eyed, my sister exclaimed "Puck's missing!"_

I sprang up, my previous grogginess dissipating immediately. I grabbed my sword and ran outside, Daphne on my heels. I found the rest of my family outside, some pacing restlessly, some with concerned expressions. My dad, on the other hand, had a satisfied expression on. I could only imagine he was thinking something along the lines of _Yea! The stupid fairy boy is finally gone! _Which made me _really _annoyed. I stalked over to them.

"Sabrina, sweetheart." My mom came over and put an arm around my shoulders. "I know this must be hard for you, but I don't want you running after him blindly."

"I know," I lied. "I wasn't planning on doing that." Even though, contrary to what I just said, that was my plan when I sprang out of bed. "Do we have any ideas? It was the Scarlet Hand, who took him, right? But do we know where the took him, why or when?" I was doing my best to remain calm, even as everything inside me screamed _Puck's gone! Puck's gone! Break down and freak out, the love of your life is gone! _

_Wait, since when is Puck the love of my life? _I thought to everything inside me.

"We think that they took him back to their base." Mr. Canis answered calmly "Sometime late last night, we believe. But we didn't hear anything and there were no signs of a struggle in his living area. And Robin Goodfellow is not one to be stolen in his sleep. He would have sensed them as soon as they entered."

"As for the reason…" my mom started with a small smile on her face.

"You and that annoying fairy boy are our two best fighters." Charming, who had also shown up, put in. "It is not unlikely-"

"That when they failed getting Puck out of the picture when they put the curse on you, then took him to get you out of the picture." Granny said.

"They know you two are greatly connected." My mom added.

"Hurt one, hurt the other." Uncle Jake finished.

I stood unbelieving. It was MY fault that Puck was gone? My fault? And they seriously expected me to stand around and do nothing about it? How insane were they? Did they realize just what they were asking of me?

"You won't go after him until there's a plan in place, right, Sabrina? Don't be a jerkazoid and do that." Daphne said, tugging on my arm **(A/N: A word in Daphnish!) **

"No." I hated lying, but I had no choice in the matter. "I won't go after him until there's a plan in place." I shrugged off both my sister's and my mother's arms and hands and walked back towards my sleeping place. "I'm gonna go and catch up in some sleep, okay? Tell me when you guys have a plan in place."

I got back in to bed and waited until I heard them all disband. Then I strapped on my sword and crept out of the camp. They might not have a plan in place, but I did. Sure, it was stupid, and barely a plan at all, but I wasn't going to wait around forever while they talked and debated.

I would get Puck back.

In the next 48 hours.

Or I would die trying.

**A/N: Sorry if you thought she was being a little OOC/Over dramatic at the end there. But I had to do it. My writer senses were telling me to. **

**Puck: Queen... have to... tell...**

**Wait, what is that? Puck, is that you? What are you trying to tell me? *listens intently for a few seconds* They all need to review? Is that what you're saying? That it is necessary for them to review or I won't write more and you'll never get back to Sabrina?**

**Well, you heard him, folks. Review, or I won't write more. It's as simple as 1+2!**

**Queen of Air and Darkness**


	5. Scarlet Hand's base

**A/N**: **I know, I haven't updated a while. Please forgive me. But things have been kinda busy with school and such, and I felt like not enough people reviewed. But then I realized that enough people did review, I was just being lazy on this story and another fanfic I was writing had taken precedence over this one because I had a lot of ideas for it. But now I'm back, and wrote what is hopefully a long enugh chapter for you all. First, though, let me say thanks to the following people who reviewed/added this to story alert/favorited this: A.R.G., My Name is Tasty Kake, iamnumbernine, Doglover231, Emily, and Dalphie369. You're the reason I write (well, one of them anyway)! So eveyone else, take a hint from them and review please!**

**Oh, and to Emily: Thanks so much for your uber nice review! I read it and it swelled my heart with happiness! I'm so glad that you like this story, and am very proud it! So thanks for making my week!**

**Oh, and to Neon blue space, let me say this: You only read to the second chapter! Read the third and fourth and it won't be cliche! And you spelled cliche wrong. It's not 'clechei' it's cliche. So don't BLAH,BLAH,BLAH me! I don't want to hear it! You don't like it, don't read! **

**So, after getting all that out of the way, let me say this:**

**First paragraph and the three sentences that follow are recap, then starts the new stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. I'm creative, but I don't have the mind to come up with something as uniquely awesome as this!**

I got back in to bed and waited until I heard them all disband. Then I strapped on my sword and crept out of the camp. They might not have a plan in place, but I did. Sure, it was stupid, and barely a plan at all, but I wasn't going to wait around forever while they talked and debated.

I would get Puck back.

In the next 48 hours.

Or I would die trying.

I walked for days. Our spies had told us where the Scarlet Hand's base was, and I was planning on storming it, even if it meant my death. The only reason our army hadn't stormed it yet was because of such high security measures, and it's distance from Camp Charming. By the time we got there, our army would have been so tired from marching, we wouldn't even have had a chance of successfully storming the fortress and winning that battle. But I figured that one person might go unnoticed when an army would not. Even if that person was Sabrina Grimm.

So I walked, day after day. By the third or fourth day, with my supplies of food and water running low and my feet aching and blistered, I wished for Puck to be with me. The fairy boy could have had us there and back in only a couple of days. _If you had Puck with you, you wouldn't have been on this quest in the first place. _That thought reminded me that the only reason Puck was gone was because I loved him, which made waves of guilt and self-hate rise up. I didn't have the energy to beat them down, so I let my mind call my heart names, my heart call my body names, and my body call my mind names. The feelings faded as I walked longer, becoming not as prominent, but they were still there, waiting until I let them consume me once again.

Finally, after what was probably about a week, I broke through the trees to see the Scarlet Hand's base in front of me. The building was huge, more like a compound, made of maroon bricks, with a wrought iron fence encasing the whole thing. Every now and then, a huge dragon would swoop around the compound, with someone on it's back. Seeing the dragon made me think of Briar Rose and her death, which caused fury and a need for revenge to overcome the feelings of guilt and self-hate. _I am going to break into the Scarlet Hand's base tomorrow and rescue Puck. And while I'm in there, I will have my revenge on the Scarlet Hand for killing the woman that might have been my aunt _I promised myself. I turned away from the base and walked back into the dense forest from which I had come from. I walk until I was a few minutes away from the base, enough that they would have a hard time finding me if they came through the forest, but not far enough that it would take me a long time to get there in the morning. Then I unrolled my sleeping bag, ate a slice of hard bread, tasteless cheese, and a piece of dried, seasoned jerky. It tasted disgusting, but it was non-perishable food, and was all I had for sustenance. After I washed down my meal with half a bottle of water, I slid into my sleeping bag and slept.

I woke up the next morning, the sky still a light pink, not feeling rested at all. But I didn't let myself close my eyes and sleep a little longer. Instead, I got up, rolled up my sleeping bag and packed up my things. It would only hinder me if I was to take them with me in my rescue mission, but hopefully we could come back for them after. Once everything was packed, I hung my sword from my belt and made my way back to the Scarlet Hand's base.

There looked to be no one there. No dragons, so guards, no one moving around inside. _So what? I'm just supposed to walk inside through the main gate as if I own the place? _As if reading my mind, the gate swung open. A sense of foreboding filled me, but I suppressed it and walked through the gate, into the Scarlet Hand's base.

I walked through the compound, seeing no other living creature but a small brown mouse, who squeaked and ran away when it spotted me. _Where is everybody? The Scarlet Hand has a whole army of supporters. Why are they letting a Grimm walk through their base without any resistance?_

Just as I finished this thought, I turned a corner and came to a grand building. It's many spires and turrets gave the building's shadow the look of a huge, looming monster, and it's many stained glass windows showed the likeness of a scarlet hand. The double doors to this grand hall were open, and something, nothing more than instinct, caused me to step inside.

Inside, there was nothing more than a long corridor, carpeted in blood red fabric. I walked quickly down it, feeling as if there was something very important at the end of this corridor. _Maybe this is where they're keeping Puck. _My heart raced excitedly at the thought and I quickened my pace.

What seemed to be several hours later, I saw the end of the hall. Hanging on the wall was a large mirror that I had grown used to seeing in it's own room at Granny Relda's house.

This is where they were keeping the Master: Mirror.

I ran to the end of the hall and came to a stop in front of Mirror's mirror. His face, which I had once considered like that of a father or uncle, now looked evil and corrupt to me.

"Why, Starfish, what a pleasant surprise." He said, as if genuinely happy and caring. If he wasn't actually a piece of hard glass, I probably would have punched him in the face just to wipe away that smile.

"Don't call me that." I growled. "Where is he?"

"He?" Mirror said innocently "What he?"

"Don't play games with me, Mirror. You took him, I know you took him. So I'll ask once again: Where is Puck?" I snarled.

To my dismay, Mirror laughed. "I assure you, Starfish, the fairy boy is not under lock and key in any of our bases or safe houses."

They have more than one base? I shook my head, clearing my thoughts from this unexpected piece of information, stiffening as shock tarred through me. "You're lying."

His expression and voice softened. "I'm not lying, Brina. You know I'm right. Robin Goodfellow is not here.

I wanted to deny it, wanted to have a reason for spending a week walking and trying to rescue him, but deep inside, I knew Mirror was right. But just because the Scarlet Hand didn't have him didn't mean that they didn't know where he was.

"Where is he, then? Where did you take him, if not to one of your bases or safe houses?" I snapped.

"Brina, Brina." Mirror said patiently, as if I was a small child that just didn't get it. "Did you ever think that maybe we didn't kidnap him?"

"Then why-"

"Did you ever think that maybe he was just tired of taking care of the Grimms and left of his own free will?"

**A/N: Haha, cliffyfulness! My updates may be a little irregular from here on out, because the school musical is starting, but I will try to write and update as often as I can! Once again, taking a page out of all the reviewer's books and review! If enough people review, I'll try to find even MORE time to write and get out another chapter!**

**Queen of Air and Darkness**


	6. Findings

**A/N: So, I finally got off my lazy butt and wrote more. Sorry for taking so long. But, like mentioned last chapter, I don't have as much time now, so... Also, this story is coming to an end. I believe next chapter will be the last. I know, it's sad. But all stories must end eventually. Even the fanfics that are 80'something chapters. :D**

**So, thanks to those reviewers that made this chapter possible: The Mystery Keeper, daphne grimm (), Epiphany On Toast (Love that pen name!), Dalphie369, and Doglover231.** **Love you guys (girls, whatever) forever!**

**So, first line is recap. Then the new stuff, just like normal. **

**Disclaimer:  
>Me: Puck, you can't be in love with Sabrina.<br>Puck: Why not?  
>Me: Because I own you and I want you to be in love with me. So you have to be.<br>Puck: Actually, you _don't _own me.  
>Me: Why did you tell them? They really believed I was Micheal Buckley for a second! I could tell!<br>Puck: I'm a fairy. Fairies don't lie.  
>Me: *sticks tongue out angrily at him*<br>**

"Did you ever think that maybe he was just tired of taking care of the Grimms and left of his own free will?"

All was silent. "No." I finally said. "He wouldn't- he had no reason- he couldn't of-"

"I'm sorry, Starfish. But you have to face the facts. He is not here, and he was not kidnapped by us." Mirror said gently.

I nodded morosely **(A/N: Did I use that word correctly?) **and turned around, walking out of the hall that held Mirror and out of the Scarlet Hand's base. _Well, one of them, anyway. _I thought to myself _All the Scarlet Hand's army must be at a different base, which is why there's no one here. _

I walked back into the forest and grabbed my pack, then started on my way back to Camp Charming.

_He didn't leave because of you _I tried to convince myself _Maybe he was just tired of all the fighting and needed to take a break. Or maybe he though of a way to end this freakin' war once and for all and went to carry out his plans. _

I walked and walked and walked, slower than I had on my way to the Scarlet Hand's base, because there was really no point in moving quickly any more. _Where else could Puck be? If he had left, where would he have gone? There was no place I could think of; we are his family, his friends. Who else does he have to go to? _

Then my last thought reverberated in my head, and the answer was there, plain before me. How had I had not seen it before? Almost subconsciously, my pace quickened, going faster and faster, until I was full out sprinting. _I know where Puck is, it's where he has to be! _I almost turned around and began walking in that direction, before realizing that it was much to long a distance to walk, and I was low on provisions, money, and energy as it was. No, better to go back to Camp, apologize for running off, and, granted that my parents forgave me quickly, have them take me there immediately. If Puck didn't want to come back, at least I would get to say a proper goodbye.

I snuck into camp the same way I had snuck out, and returned to my tent. A few moments later, just as I had sat down, ready to take a nap before setting off once again to find Puck, Daphne entered.

"OMG-SABRINA-IS-BACK!" She squealed loudly. My younger sister tackled me in a hug. "Where were you?" she began the questions as soon as we finished hugging. "Mom and Dad and Granny all had a FIT! Dad is going to ground you for life!"

I stood, accepting that I probably wouldn't be getting a nap until I dealt with the rest of the family. Daphne took my hand and led me to where the rest of our family was, sitting under a big oak tree having lunch. When they saw me, they all stood and raced over. Granny, Mom, and Uncle Jake all engulfed me in a hug. When we stopped embracing and I stopped saying "I'm fine." to their "Are you okay?"s, I saw my dad, watching me with narrowed eyes, his face bright red like when he was really angry or really upset.

"Uh, hi Dad." I said cautiously.

He watched me for a second longer, then exploded.

"_SABRINA GRIMM!__!_" He said, marching over _"Where have you been for the past nine days? We thought you were in serious trouble with the Scarlet Hand! But now you come waltzing back in like nothing's happened. Where were you and what did you leave for?" _

I took a deep breath, knowing they would all be really mad at me, but knowing I had to tell them. So I began telling them everything that happened in the time I had gone and why I had left and what I had found.

"So you leave your family to go _alone _to the Scarlet Hand's base." My dad said angrily when I finished. "To find that stupid fairy-boy. And then, when you get there, you find out that the boy isn't even there, and that he wasn't kidnapped, he left here of his own free will." he summed up my story. "So all the worry you put us through and all the danger you put yourself in was for absolutely _nothing?" _

"Well," I said nervously, not sure if it was a good or bad sign that my parents hadn't put me on house arrest yet. "Not for _nothing. _On the way back, I thought of the only other place he could be."

Everyone's eyebrows raised, as if on cue.

I took a deep breath. Then I told them.

**A/N: Haha, cliffy! Don't worry, I'll probably update, by next Monday most definitely. Of course, it depends on the amount of reviews I get, so if you want to find out where Puck is, I suggest you review! **

**Queen of Air and Darkness**


	7. Faerie

**A/N: Guess what? Well, so many people favorited/story alerted/reviewed this story that I decided to not make this the last chapter! *Happy dance* There will be as many as three more chapters. So, if you love this story, you can happy dance with me. *Happy dances again***

**Thanks to all the people that favorited/story alerted/reviewed this past chapter: Pale-Face, Cupcake Reader (), Naynay1130,Epiphany On Toast, Terribly-Wonderful, Dalphie369,PUCKABRINA23(Just wanted to tell you that you guessed where he is. Kudos to you.), and naturallyblonde13**. **Thanks, you guys, you are the reason I write!**

**First three lines are recap. **

**Disclaimer: I'm a QUEEN. I think a reviewer actually said something that questioned my gender, and so I would like to point out that I am a QUEEN. And if I'm a queen, that means I'm female. Which means that I couldn't possibly be Micheal Buckly. Because he's a guy. I think. :P**

"Well," I said nervously, not sure if it was a good or bad sign that my parents hadn't put me on house arrest yet. "Not for _nothing. _On the way back, I thought of the only other place he could be."

Everyone's eyebrows raised, as if on cue.

I took a deep breath. Then I told them.

"I think he's in Faerie. Where else would he have to go? So now we just need a car and then we can drive down the New York City." I hurried on, even as my parents (and grand-parent) opened their mouths to protest. "If you want, you don't even have to drive, just let me take the car and I'll drive there myself. Or I can even take a train. I just _need _to get there." I pleaded. "Even if he doesn't want to come back, I want to at least say goodbye."

I stopped talking and held my breath, hoping, praying, that they would let me go. All was silent for a moment, then my dad once again exploded. "THERE IS NO WAY IN THE WORLD, YOUNG LADY, THAT WE-"

Simultaneously, my mom put a hand on his arm and my sister put a hand over his mouth, shushing him and saying 'calm down' at the same time. "Sabrina," my mom said calmly, while still keeping my dad quiet "Do you really want to do this? Puck may not even be there. And I know that you think that you can go and give him a kiss and that will make everything all better, but if he left…. Well, Sabrina… he might not be… interested anymore." she finished gently.

I met her brown eyes with my blue. "I'm sure, Mom. I want to go, and see _why _he left exactly. It just doesn't make any sense…." I turned to Granny. "It's a mystery, and I'm a Grimm. Grimms solve mysteries."

My mom and my grandmother exchanged glances, then nodded slowly. "Alright," my mom said after a moment. "We can't spare the car, but if you want to take the train there and back, that's fine, I guess. But I want you back within a week, okay?" I barely heard her last few sentences.

"Thanks, Mom!" I called over my shoulder as I sprinted away towards my tent, ready to grab some money and a change of clothes and be on my way.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I stepped off the train into the Big Apple. Hailing a taxi, I climbed inside and said "Central Park. Step on it." My heart was beating fast from the thought of finally seeing Puck after more than a week.<p>

When the taxi came to a stop, I shoved some money at the driver and stepped out into Central Park. It was a beautiful day out, the sun shining, but cool all the same. However, I had no time to enjoy the park. I walked quickly along the paths till I came to the statue of Hans Christen Anderson. Checking to make sure there was no one else around, I spoke to it.

"Knock, knock." I said quickly and quietly.

The statue's eyes peered down at me. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Lettuce." I replied.

"Lettuce who?"

"Lettuce in!" I finished the joke.

The statue of Hans Christen Anderson laughed, then moved aside, letting me enter into Faerie. I glanced around The Golden Egg. Momma was at the bar, wiping glasses and fetching the occasional drink. Most of the booths and tables were empty. I glanced around, hoping to see a familiar blonde head or twinkling green eyes gazing in my direction. When I didn't see anything, despair threatened to weigh on me. _There! _My heart rejoiced when I saw a familiar form sitting forlornly in a corner booth, alone. I walked quickly over to him.

"Puck, you jerk." I said, tapping his shoulder, talking without waiting for him to turn around. "why did you leave like that? We thought you had been taken by the Scarlet Hand."

He turned around, and my face heated when I saw who it was.

Mustardseed, Puck's younger brother ( though only in age), gazed at me. "Sabrina Grimm. Imagine seeing you here. How have you been, Miss Grimm?"

"I… uh… Have you seen Puck?" I replied, still embarrassed.

"Puck." Mustardseed mused. "Why yes, Puck is-" His expression suddenly sharpened, green eyes so alike to his brother's widening. "Oh my, Sabrina, you shouldn't be here."

"Why-"

I was interrupted when an dark laugh came from behind me. I turned quickly to see Queen Titania watching me, hands on her hips. Her lips were quirked in a cruel smile. Moth stood just a little ways behind the queen, with a mean, smug smile of her own.

"Sabrina Grimm." The queen of Faerie said "We have been waiting for you."

**A/N: If I didn't leave you with a cliffy, it wouldn't have been me posting it. :)** **Sorry if I got any information on Faerie or Titania or Mustardseed or Moth wrong. I (unfortunately) only own the first book, so I haven't read the fourth one in forever. I'm basing all my info on other fanfics and the tiny bit I can remember. If I got anything wrong, PLEASE tell me. It's called constructive criticism. It helps. **

**SOOOO... REVIEWS? Basic math: more reviews= faster chapters. What say you? **

**Queen of Air and Darkness  
><strong>


	8. Dungeons

**A/N: I'm finally getting the next chapter out! Sorry, I've been SO busy, it's not even funny. So, thanks are in order to the reviewers: GRRRR (), naturallyblonde13, fan of you (), Pale-Face, Epiphany on Toast, and Dalphie369. This chapter wouldn't have been written without you! Especially GRRRR () whose review convinced me to get off my lazy but and finally fix it. **

**Disclaimer: If I was writing this series, Sabrina and Puck would have SO many more make-out sessions! ;)**

"Sabrina Grimm." My boyfriend's mother said "We have been waiting for you."

I was struck speechless for a moment. "Wh-what do you want of me?" I asked, annoyed when I stuttered.

Titania gave cruel laugh and Moth followed suit, as if a puppet of Titania's. "Idiot Grimm." The queen said, and I bristled.

"Come Grimm." Moth said, oblivious to my wanting to punch the hell outta her master. And her, for that matter.

"What to you mean, come? I'm not going anywhere with you, bitch." I replied angrily.

Moth gave another smug smile. "Security!" she called. I stepped back, then pivoted, ready to get out of there if need be.

To my surprise, it was Mustardseed who stood, his brother Cobweb beside him. I was too surprised to do anything as they moved towards me, grabbing my arms, and holding them to my sides. Wait, did Mustardseed actually just restrict me, holding me captive? What? But… Mustardseed was a friend. Daphne just about idolized him. What was going on?

They dragged me through the door that lead me to their palace. They began dragging me down a corridor, Titania and Moth behind us. Finally, my mind caught up to what was going on, and I stopped suddenly, throwing all my weight back. Mustardseed stumbled, and I took my chance, ramming my elbow into his gut. He doubled over with a grunt and I wrenched my arm away from his hand. Cobweb still had my arm, but with my now free hand, I punched him in the nose. Cobweb let go of my arm to fix his broken bones. I tried to make a run for it, but then came face to face with a pair of familiar green eyes.

"Sabrina." Puck said softly, but firmly, putting hands on my shoulders. My body relaxed instantly under his touch. "Please, don't make this harder for me than it already is. You have to go with them, Brina." And my body tensed up again. I tried pulling away, but he didn't let me. "Please." he pleaded "I wasn't supposed to see you, unless you passed. It's worse now, but it's what has to happen." he tilted my chin up, forcing me to meet his eyes. "Please. I want to be with you, but if you can't pass the Trials… it'll be bad. Go with them Brina. Do it for us." Nothing he was saying made any sense, but I could tell from the look in his eyes and the urgency in his voice that this was crucial for some reason. He watched me for a moment longer, then kissed me, nothing more than a feather light caress, before unfolding his pink wings and flying quickly away.

I stood motionless for a second, then turned to face Titania and Moth. Mustardseed and Cobweb had both recovered from my assault. Keeping my back straight, I stared straight ahead and said "Take me and do with me what you will."

The procession began once more, Mustardseed and Cobweb dragging me along, Moth and Titania behind us. We walked along halls that I did not recognize. Most of the time it was silent but for the sound of our footsteps on the hard floor, but sometimes I heard strange noises coming from behind closed doors. Finally, without any signal or cue that I could detect, my entourage stopped and faced a plain door that looked like every other door we had passed.

They opened it and pushed me inside roughly. I landed on my hands and knees, rough pebbles scrapping the pads of my palms and the skin on my knees. None of the fairies came in with me, standing outside in the hall. I scrambled to my feet, and started back towards them, but with a resounding _boom _the door slammed shut and I was plunged into semi-darkness. I felt my way back to the door before panic could freeze me in my tracks. I felt around, but there was no door handle, nothing but rough, flat rock. I turned around to inspect the room, but found nothing but the same material used on the door. My breath caught when I realized exactly where I was.

I had just been thrown into a dungeon. And my boyfriend-who had known what was going to happen-had done nothing to stop it.

**A/N: Soooooo... reviews? **


	9. Trials

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOO sorry it's taken this long to update. But, since it's the last chapter and everthing, I wanted to make sure it was pretty awesome and that it tied up some loose ends and everything. So thanks a ton for being patient, along with those MANY, MANY, people that reviewed: Dalphie369, Pale-Face, naturallyblonde13, .com, pucktastic person, Leisa Kral, popgirl802, yellow.r0se, and Naynay1130. ** **If not for you guys, I would have given up on this story a long time ago. I hope you enjoy this last chapter- I think it's a longest yet!**

**Disclaimer: Do I _really _need to do one of these for every chapter? I don't own it. Simple as that. **

I had just been thrown into a dungeon. And my boyfriend-who had known what was going to happen-had done nothing to stop it.

I was woken an indeterminate amount of time later when someone started shaking me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to clear the grogginess from brain and ignore my aching limbs. Dungeon floors are not the most comfortable thing to sleep on.

"Brina! Come on, get up, I'm getting you out of here." Puck's voice cleared the fog from my mind and his words sunk in. I stood up, and took a step forward, then stopped.

"Why should I trust you?" I snapped at him.

"Brina-"

"No." I persisted. "You let them throw me in here. How do I know you're really on my side?"

In one fluent motion, he grabbed my wrist, pulled my body up against his, and tipped my chin up to kiss me. Once, twice, soft kisses. I knew those lips as well as I knew the back of my hand. They were Puck's lips, saying that he loved me and was here to protect me.

I let him drag me out into the corridor. He began pulling me in the opposite direction I had come from, but we were running so fast, I barely had time to think about it. The doors that had been closed on my way to the cell were now open, but we were going to fast for me to see what was inside. I hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a comfortable position, or had anything to eat or drink in at least a day, and my body made that obvious. I could barely keep up with Puck as we continued our mad sprint.

Finally, without any reason I could see, we stopped suddenly. Puck dragged me into a room and put something hard and distinctly metallic in my hand before throwing me in front of him. I gasped when I realized exactly who was there.

My family-Uncle Jake, Mr. Canis, Granny Relda, my mom and dad and Daphne- they were all there, huddled together. They were looking at me with looks of extreme terror. I held my hands up in a peaceful way and stepped towards them, but they cringed and I stopped moving. Their eyes flickered down to something in my hand; I did the same, and gasped again when I saw the pistol in my hand, my finger moving instinctively over the trigger. Puck moved around me and stood with them.

"Kill them." A voice behind me said. I glanced around, but didn't see anyone else there. "Kill them. It must be done." I was the one shaking and cringing in fear now, with my family and boyfriend. "Kill them, or kill yourself."

I had never been the suicidal type. It seemed such a pointless thing to do. You kill yourself and then leave other people to clean up your messes for you and grieve over your death because life was apparently just to hard for you to deal with. But in the situation I was in right now… well if it was your death or your entire family's what would you choose?

Taking a deep breath and steeling my nerves, I put the gun to my temple and pulled the trigger.

When I woke up, I wasn't in Heaven. Or Hell, for that matter. Unless either of them had suddenly turned into what I recognized as a room in the palace of Faerie.

I felt to my temple, where, rationally, a huge gaping hole, or a bullet, should be right now. But there was nothing except smooth skin. _But how… _I could remember the room with my family in it, I could remember the gun in my hand and choosing to commit suicide rather than kill them. I remember putting the pistol to my head and pulling the trigger. So I should be dead right now. But I wasn't. At least, my heart was beating and I still found it necessary to breathe.

The door opened then and none other than Moth walked in. _If she's here, I guess I'm in Hell. _

"I can't believe you survived that. That you actually _won. _It shouldn't have happened. He's supposed to be with me! I'm the fairy! But _no, _just because you're all self-sacrificing and all that crap, _you _get him. It's not fair!" She babbled. I didn't understand a word she was saying, but it didn't matter. It was Moth, and under any circumstances, I was fine with punching the hell outta her. I stood up, but something _swished _around my legs. I looked down at myself and found all the more reason to punch Moth.

I was dressed in a dress. A floor length blue dress. With about two thousand layers and, judging by the feeling that I couldn't quite get in enough breath, a corset. A freakin' corset. What century were they in?

"Come on." Moth said reluctantly. "We have to bring you to the presentation."

I followed her out the door, wincing with each step. Whose idea was it to put me into high heels? I felt like I was walking on toothpicks. It wouldn't really be easy to kick butt in these. I followed Moth down the corridor, still not sure if this was a dream or if I was dead. She stayed silent, though I felt as if she wanted to say something. When she finally stopped, outside of an ornately carved door, she did.

Meeting my eyes, she said "Just know, little Grimm girl, that I will one day have him for myself." With that, she opened the door and led me in to what I had to believe was the throne room. The walls were draped in tapestries and down the middle of the long hall was a long red rug, that extended from the doorway to the foot of a golden throne in which Queen Titania sat regally. It was on this red rug that Moth and I were currently walking on. The only sound in the room was our muted footsteps.

We came to the foot of the throne. Moth curtsied before her queen, respectfully keeping her eyes on the ground, before standing and moving off to one side, leaving me to stand under the queen's gaze alone. I knew that I was expected to bow, to curtsy, to show respect, but I was too proud for that. Instead, I remained erect, and met Queen Titania's gaze.

"Sabrina Grimm has passed the trials." She intoned in a ringing voice "She is now worthy of being the consort of my son, Robin Goodfellow, a Puck. Let us welcome Sabrina Grimm into our family." Barely concealed disgust colored her tone, and her voice dropped low, so low that I was certain that I was the only one that heard her say "And let us hope she survives."

Then Puck stepped forward, out of his hiding place in the shadows behind his mother's throne. He stepped forward, as if to embrace me, at the same time I stepped back.

"Wait." I said, holding my hands up in front of me. "What the hell is going on?"

Puck opened his mouth, but Moth spoke before he could.

"_Apparently _you passed the Trials. Since you passed them, the prince can be with you." She said, in the same disgusted tone as Titania.

"And the Trials are…" I prompted.

"I'll explain, Miss Grimm, or should I say, Mrs. Goodfellow." Mustardseed said with a small wink, making me even more confused. "In the royal family, before a couple can really… well, be a couple, the person that is not of the royal family has to pass the Trials. The Trials ensure that the person truly cares about their significant other. It is, in the barest sense of the concept, alike to exchanging vows at a wedding ceremony."

"So-so-we-we-we're _married _now?" I said to Puck. "I don't even remember doing these Trials or whatever. And I didn't even know about them! I don't want to be married at seventeen!"

"Brina-"

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Puck? Then at least I would have known what I was getting myself into!" I ranted, too angry and tired and confused to stop and listen to him.

"Sabrina!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and put a hand over my mouth. I glared at him. "I didn't tell you about the Trials, because I couldn't have. If I told you, it would be cheating and then the Trials wouldn't work anyway. And you _did _go through them. Do you remember any time when things weren't making sense maybe, or seemed unreal or unlikely?"

Oh. My temple. So that had been the Trials: I had to prove I cared about Puck by choosing his life over my own. I didn't want to say all that, didn't want to have to tell him, so I nodded mutely instead.

"And it's not like we're really married. It's just…. If we want to be together, we can now, without any other problems." He continued. "Okay?"

I nodded again.

"Good." Puck said, looking relieved. "Now, let's get you out of that dress and back where you belong."

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, Puck and I were walking through Central Park. Despite what Puck had said in the throne room, neither of us were really all that eager to go back to Camp Charming. We just wanted some alone time, just the two of us, for a little bit. Puck's big callused hand was wrapped around mine, and he was swinging them as we walked.<p>

"So." he said. "I'm glad that's over."

"Yeah." I said. "Me too."

"And it's especially great, because now I can do this without being looked down upon."

I glanced up at him. "What can you-" his lips came crashing down on mine, and they stayed there as everything else but the feeling of him faded away.

**A/N: The fluffy ending-well, as fluffy as I do- was for Dalphie369, who requested a fluffy ending. I hope it met your expectations!** **I was thinking about maybe, in like a month or so, once my schedule calms down a little, ****writing a sequel where Moth tries to sabotage Sabrina's and Puck's relationship so she can try and win Puck. What say you? Too cliche? **

**So, even though this is the last chapter, I'm still looking for reviews. Reviews tell me that I'm actually an okay writer whose writing people can semi-stand the sight of. Even though constructive criticism is very useful (Yes, I'm looking at you, yellow.r0se)**. **I think I have something like 58 reviews right now. You think we can make it to 65? Come on, be a sport!**

**Thanks again, everyone, for sticking with me and being supportive through this fanfic. Until next time!**

**Queen of Air and Darkness**


End file.
